I'll wait
by gabydayna
Summary: Elena and Jeremy spend some time together.


A/N hey every1 this is me first storii so b nice :) me friend Dayna proof read this 4 me.. luv ya bbz! so enjoy! this takes place before Jeremy and Bonnie go out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Elena's POV**

I can't stop thinking about him. Jeremy, I mean. Stefan has been annoying me for a while now and Jeremy is being so nice and sweet these past few days.

I have a feeling that Bonnie likes Jeremy and I think he might like her back. For some reason, I don't like that but I think it's because Bonnie's my best friend and it would be weird if they went out.

I'm thinking all of this while I'm in the kitchen, currently chopping onions for the soup I'm making later because I love onions in my soup. I'm chopping them with the big, rusty knife that Aunt Jenna bought last week at the local market.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and see Jeremy enter the kitchen. The dark white walls really show off his attractiveness.

'Hi,' I say to him. He looks at me, his brown hair all ruffled up. I can tell that he was asleep.

'Hi Elena,' he replies. 'What's wrong?' he asks me, a look of confusion on his attractive face.

'Nothing,' I reply as I break down in tears. He walks around to the side of the counter I am on and gives me a big, hot hug. 'Aw, don't cry,' he tells me. He smells good and I can't help but notice how big his muscles felt under his dark, jade green T-shirt.

'Thanks,' I tell him as we break apart from the hug. I smile at him. I can't help but notice his oceanic brown eyes twinkle in the dark white kitchen.

He is such a sweet person. I can't just let him go out with Bonnie; he needs someone who really likes him. So I ask the question that has been on my mind lately.

'Do you like Bonnie?' I blurt out. His oceanic brown eyes widen a little bit. He thinks about it for a few seconds before answering. 'A little bit, I guess. But I think I like someone more and I hope she likes me back,' he tells me. I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealously.

'Oh, okay,' I tell him. 'I'm making onion soup for dinner, is that okay?' I ask, refusing to meet his eyes. 'Yeah,' I hear him mumble. 'Dinner's around six,' I reply. I hear footsteps and look up just in time to see him leave the kitchen.

I'm really starting to freak out. I think I might have feelings for Jeremy. **(A/N Ooooohhh cliffhanger!)**

_Approximately 6.03 p.m._

'Jeremy, it's time for dinner,' I call up the stairs at him. I go back to the kitchen and sit down at the table. It's a beautiful mud brown colour and it has a cinnamon scented candle in the middle. Cinnamon is my second favourite food after onions.

He enters the kitchen, looking handsome. He changed his clothes and he is now wearing a bright, navy blue T-shirt and black jeans.

**Jeremy's POV**

I enter the kitchen and look at Elena. She's looks so pretty in her pale, midnight blue dress.

**Elena's POV**

'Hey,' he says to me as he sits down in the seat opposite mine. He looks around. 'Where's Aunt Jenna?' he asks me.

'At that local market she is always going to,' I tell him. He nods and looks down at the bowl in front of him. 'Wow, this looks great,' he says as he looks at me smiling. I can feel my face getting warm so I look at the soup. 'Thanks,' I reply. We sit in silence for a few minutes while we eat the onion soup.

'Elena,' Jeremy says. I look up at him. 'You look really pretty tonight,' he tells me. I giggle. 'Why, do I usually look ugly?' I ask him. He's knows I'm kidding but he still gets a worried look on his attractive face.

'No, you always look pretty,' he tells me. I look into his big eyes. 'Thanks,' I tell him. 'That's sweet.'

We finish the meal in silence and I clear our dishes quickly. 'Do you want desert?' I ask him. He nods in reply. I take out the strawberry ice cream from the freezer and put three scoops into each bowl.

I bring the bowls back to the table and put one in front of Jeremy. 'Thanks,' he says. I sit on my chair and we eat our ice cream. There is tension in the air but I don't know why. I look at Jeremy to see him staring at me.

'What?' I ask him. He shakes his head. 'No, tell me,' I pester him.

He looks up at me. 'Okay,' he begins. 'It's just, well, you are really nice and sweet and, well, beautiful and you deserve someone better than Stefan.'

**Jeremy's POV**

I can't help but tell her what I'm really thinking. Her light, mud brown eyes look so beautiful in the dark, white kitchen. I can't help but feel happy when she's around and I hate Stefan for being mean to her sometimes. She doesn't think I notice when she's feeling down but I do and it's always about Stefan.

**Elena's POV**

I don't know why but the mention of Stefan didn't make my heart swoon the way usually does. 'And I can't help but be jealous of him sometimes,' Jeremy tells me. I reach over and place my hands on his. His hands feel lukewarm. _How could Jeremy possibly be jealous of Stefan? Jeremy was so much sweeter and attractiver than Stefan. _

'Why are you jealous?' I ask him, my eyes meeting his.

He shrugs. 'I dunno, I guess it's because he has you,' Jeremy tells me.

'Do you like me?' I ask him as I stand up. He stands up as well. 'Yeah,' he tells me. He walks around to my side of the table and takes my face into his lukewarm hands. 'I really like you,' he says and then kisses me passionately. **(A/N Awwwwwww)**

I kiss him back. When we break apart, his oceanic brown eyes meet mine. 'Do you wanna be my girlfriend?' he asks me. I think for a minute before answering.

'I'm sorry but I'm still with Stefan,' I tell him. He gets a sad expression on his nice face. 'But if we break up then yeah, I would like that.'

He smiles. 'I'll wait.'

A/N That wuz so cuteee :D They wud make such a cutee couple but I prefer Stelena. I put in some Jeremy's pov's as well cuz I thought it wud be gud to see wat he wuz thinking.

I hope u all thought dat wuz gud so plz review - it wud mean sooo much tnx :)

-Gaby


End file.
